Gym machines or implements are known which allow the movement of the user in space while performing an exercise.
For example, the rowing machine allows, by using a slide, the horizontal translational motion of the user during exercise of the dorsal muscles.
Machines are also known which allow to facilitate the vertical traction exercise by using a lightening platform on which the user stands. In this case, the user is moved only in a vertical direction.